leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Moon (Adventures)/History/SMUSUM
Moon debuted in The Grand Entrance and Delivery Boy Sun, where she encountered a boy named doing part-time work removing wild from the Hau'oli City Beachfront. When the s that hired Sun came to check up on his work, they tried getting out of paying him by planting an extra Pyukumuku on the beach. When Moon pointed this out, the male Grunt had his attack her and then feign injury to force Sun to pay for its medical bills. Angered, Sun used his , Cent, to defeat the Grunts and forced them to flee. Afterward, Sun apologized to Moon for causing her trouble and offered to help with her delivery to Professor Kukui. In The Delivery of Rotom and the Girl, Moon and Sun were attacked by the guardian deity of Melemele Island, . After a quick battle, Tapu Koko ran away and left behind a Sparkling Stone, which Sun picked up. Later, Moon and Sun arrived at Professor Kukui's house on , where they found the man testing the moves of his and . After a quick introduction, Moon delivered Rotom to Kukui, who wanted one due to it being capable of combining with Sun's Pokédex. When Rotom tried entering the Pokédex, it ran away in disgust because Sun's constant mishandling of the device left it dirty and smelling bad. After Sun retrieved Rotom, he told Moon about the festival being held in Iki Town the next day and suggested she go to it before going back home. In The Decision and the Tournament of Six, Moon met Olivia, one of the Island Kahunas, and helped her pick the roster of a tournament being held at the Iki Town Festival. During the placement, Moon encountered Lillie. When a Pokémon Lillie called Nebby escaped from her bag and ran off to Mahalo Trail, she and Moon chased after it. They found Nebby under attack by a group of wild , but as Lillie was too scared to move, Moon had to step in and save it. When Moon got to Nebby, it used its powers to break the bridge they were standing on, causing both to fall into the water before Tapu Koko caught them and brought them to safety. After learning that Lillie was entered in the tournament by accident, Moon decided to take her place instead. In The Party Crasher and Guzma the Destroyer, Moon faced Gladion in the second battle of the second round of the tournament. Moon tried to ask Gladion about a mysterious Ultra Wormhole that she saw at Mahalo Trail, but Gladion only agreed to answer if she beat him. During their battle, Moon proved to be an effective strategist and nearly defeated Gladion's , but it eventually managed to win through luck. The shock of losing to something she considered unscientific as luck shocked Moon to the point where she completely ignored the final battle of the tournament. In Going Ashore and Neighboring Akala Island, Moon and Sun traveled with Kukui to Akala Island. After rescuing Kukui's Rowlet from the pair of Skull Grunts, he allowed Moon to keep it after seeing how attached they were. Sun was given the task of delivering special Mirage Berries to each of Alola's guardian deities. Afterward, Moon revealed that Rotom decided to stay with her after fusing with a spare Pokédex she received from Kukui to become the Rotom Pokédex. Later, Moon and Sun arrived at Heahea City, where they met Kiawe, Mallow, and Lana, the Trial Captains of Akala Island. Kiawe tested Sun to see if he was worthy in taking part of the Island challenge and eventually accepted him after they had a short battle. Lana, still unsure, told the group to follow her to Brooklet Hill. In True Identity and the Totem Pokémon of Brooklet Hill, Moon and Mallow went to Lush Jungle to search for the Mirage Berry. Shortly after arriving, they found battling a emerging from another wormhole. Moon sent Rotom to get information about the mysterious creature, but it ended up shutting down after Xurkitree blasted it with an electrical shock. Moon tried firing a Poké Ball-tipped arrow, but it failed to catch Xurkitree, who managed to escape. Tapu Lele left in anger while Moon collected its fallen scales. When Moon pointed out they didn't know Xurkitree's actual name, Mallow suggested giving it the code name "Lighting". In Homecoming and the Brilliant Professional Golfer, Mallow had her and Moon's Pokémon communicate with the wild Pokémon in the area to help them find the Mirage Berry. After successfully finding what they came for, Mallow received a call from Kiawe, who had been attacked by someone. After informing Sun and Lana, the four regrouped at Konikoni City before heading to Memorial Hill, where they found an injured Kiawe lying on the ground. A group of Skull Grunts appeared, claiming they were the ones who defeated Kiawe. Mallow and Lana stayed behind to battle the Grunts while Moon, Sun, and Kiawe went to the Ruins of Life to check up on Tapu Lele. Shortly after arriving, Kiawe told Sun about Z-Moves and helped him practice the pose for , which he planned to have Sun use against Gladion, the person who defeated him. As Sun did not possess a Z-Ring, Kiawe allowed Sun to borrow his own, but they were interrupted by Gladion, who had joined Team Skull as an Enforcer. Gladion managed to capture Tapu Lele, was still recovering from a battle it had with Xurkitree. Kiawe tried giving his Z-Ring to Sun, but it was destroyed by Gladion's . When Gladion claimed Sun wouldn't have won even with the Z-Move, a voice appeared, pointing out that if he truly believed that, then he wouldn't have destroyed the Z-Ring. The voice is revealed to be Kahili, who uses her Pokémon to distract Type: Null before delivering Sun his finished Z-Ring. In Unleashing the Incredible Z-Move, Sun and successfully executed Inferno Overdrive, which managed to crack Type: Null's mask. Gladion gave up on Tapu Lele, deciding it was too weak to fight the mysterious creatures appearing in Alola. As he left, Gladion revealed the Ultra Wormholes are the result of something trying to break free into their world. Afterward, Tapu Lele woke up and Sun delivered the Mirage Berry to it. As thanks for healing it, Tapu Lele challenged Moon, Sun, Kiawe, and Kahili to a battle to test their strength. Despite the combined effort of their Pokémon, Tapu Lele easily blocked their attacks. Sun, refusing to give up, managed to land a hit on Tapu Lele after Dollar evolved into a . The attack didn't harm Tapu Lele, but it acknowledged their determination and flew off. Afterward, Moon tried to consult Rotom about what Gladion said when he left, but the only answer it could give was " ." In Flash and Cosmog's Secret, Moon faced , the Totem Pokémon of Lush Jungle, and defeated it. Afterward, she and the others grouped together at Mallow's restaurant in Konikoni City to speak to Kukui's wife, Professor Burnet, over a video phone. They speculated the Ultra Wormholes appearing in Alola may have been the result of Nebby's power. Kukui told Burnet to take Lillie and meet with him, Moon, and Sun at Ula'ula Island, where Sun has to go to deliver the next Mirage Berry. Later that night, Burnet and Lillie traveled to Kukui's yacht via Mantine Surf, but a wild appeared and used its powers to give everyone headaches and cause them to pass out. Sun and Lillie ended up separated from the others while Moon, Kukui, and Burnet were rescued by the Aether Foundation and taken to their base of operations, Aether Paradise. There, they met Faba and Wicke, who explained what happened to everyone and gave them a tour of the location. After finishing their stay, in PASM18, Moon, Kukui, and Burnet traveled to Ula'ula. Moon traveled to Po Town, where she found the place under siege by a group of mysterious creatures, now known as Ultra Beasts. Gladion revealed the Aether Foundation's president, Lusamine, gave a second Cosmog to Guzma to fuel her desire to create a paradise filled with nothing but Ultra Beasts and herself. Guzma denied the accusation that he was being used, only for a to grab him and drag him towards an Ultra Wormhole. Moon attempted to rescue Guzma, but was stopped by Xurkitree. Sun managed to free Moon with his team, but ended up swatted away by Xurkitree, causing him to crash-land onto a car. The other beasts broke out of Po Town's barrier, allowing them to wreak havoc on the rest of Ula'ula. The Captains headed off to evacuate any innocents caught in the beasts' attacks while Moon stayed behind to heal Sun's injuries. When Moon pointed out that Sun reacted strangely when Gladion mentioned the Aether Foundation, Sun revealed the reason he had been collecting money was to buy back the island the Aether Foundation stole from his great-grandfather. Before he could explain any further, Moon and Sun were approached by and Looker of the International Police. In PASM20, Anabel questioned the children about what they knew of the Ultra Beasts, but Sun was wary of the International Police, as he found their desire to protect and take in Pokémon used in crimes too similar to the goals of the Aether Foundation. After receiving a bribe from Anabel, Sun allowed Moon to give the officer information about the beasts that appeared in Alola. After having Looker sent off to investigate, Anabel told Sun and Moon about the beasts' species names as well as their codenames. The group was then attacked by , another beast that emerged from a wormhole. Sun and Anabel managed to stun Blacephalon long enough for Anabel to attempt a capture. The did not work on Blacephalon, revealing they only work properly on regular Pokémon. Blacephalon retaliated by using on the group, but was blown away by Tapu Bulu's . After Kukui and Burnet arrived with the Mirage Berry, Sun was reluctant to give it up, as he believed the guardian deities had no reason to help humans, because they were the ones responsible for causing the danger in Alola to begin with. Moon disagreed with this statement and argued that if humans were the cause for the danger, then they should take responsibility by helping fix it as well. Moon and Sun then gave the Mirage Berry to Tapu Bulu, who readily accepted it. In PASM21, Moon, Sun, and Anabel traveled to Poni Island. While Sun went off to find information on where to find , Moon and Anabel arrived at Seafolk Village, which had been evacuated due to the Ultra Beasts' attacks. Worried that some injured people may still be there, Anabel requested that Moon help heal any hurt civilians. As they walked through Poni Wilds, Moon asked Anabel how she knew the names of the Ultra Beasts. Anabel then revealed that she knew because she is a Faller, a human who had passed through an Ultra Wormhole. In PASM23, Moon and Anabel traveled to Vast Poni Canyon, where they witnessed Faba battling Plumeria. Worried that his plans could be jeopardized, Faba had his s battle Moon and Anabel, hoping the distraction would give him the chance to escape. Faba fled to the Poni Altar while Moon, Anabel, and Plumeria followed him. Later, Tapu Koko appeared and placed Moon on the Altar with Sun, where they played the Sun and Moon Flutes together, causing the Altar to react. In PASM25, the Poni Altar released a bright light that allowed Nebby and another to evolve into and , respectively. After explaining what the two Legendary Pokémon were, Anabel received a call from Looker, who reported that a large number of Ultra Beasts emerged from Po Town and have made their way to Poni Island. While the others fought the beasts, Sun confronted Faba, demanding that the Aether Foundation return his great-grandfather's island. Faba revealed to Sun that the island had already been converted into Aether Paradise, and money he suggested Sun gather wouldn't nearly be enough to return the island back to its previous state. A giant Ultra Wormhole with a 's hand emerging from it opened in front of everyone. The hand possessed Solgaleo's body, forcing it to grab Sun and jump into the wormhole with it while Moon and Lunala followed after. At some point, Sun and Moon ended up separated from Lunala and ended up trapped in the Ultra Deep Sea for six months. In PASM26, Lunala reappeared, only for Moon and Sun to find it being ridden by Dulse and Zossie of the Ultra Recon Squad. After overhearing that Dulse had met with the Aether Foundation to create Poké Balls capable of capturing the Ultra Beasts, Sun confronted the strangers, demanding to know what their connection with the Aether Foundation was. After Dulse and Zossie explained themselves, Moon asked the two if they could take her and Sun back to Alola. Though Dulse refused, Lunala returned to Moon and Sun, leaving him no choice but to stay behind while Moon, Sun, and Zossie rode on Lunala's back to Alola. As they traversed through Ultra Space, Zossie taught Sun how to use Ultra Warp Ride and told him and Moon about the various worlds the Ultra Beasts come from. After passing through an Ultra Wormhole, the three arrived at the Ultra Recon Squad's home world, the Ultra Megalopolis. In PASM28, the Ultra Beast appeared in hopes of fighting the weakened Necrozma. Zossie took Moon and Sun to the Megalo Tower, where they met Soliera, another Ultra Recon Squad member. Soliera lured Stakataka to the tower as she wanted to test the bonds between people and Pokémon in order to find a way to return light to the Ultra Megalopolis. By disguising itself as a building, Stakataka hid itself from view, allowing it to easily capture Sun. Moon and Lunala fought to rescue Sun, but were unable to use their full strength without risking Sun's safety. After noticing Stakataka's many eyes, Sun had Moon shoot the Zygarde Cube with an arrow, releasing Cells everywhere. The Cells stuck to Stakataka, blinding it and preventing it from dodging Lunala's next attack. The battle alerted Necrozma, who released Solgaleo and leapt from the Megalo Tower to try and absorb Lunala as well. Lunala tried fighting back, but was overpowered. Moon and Sun sent out their Pokémon to help, but were stopped by Lusamine. Angered by her presence, Sun claimed that Lusamine was responsible for taking away his great-grandfather's island. Offended, Lusamine sent out a Nihilego and commanded it to become one with her. In PASM30, Necrozma fully absorbed Lunala to become its Dawn Wings form, it battled Lusamine and her team, who aimed to capture it. With one of the Beast Balls that Lusamine dropped, Sun captured Stakataka and used it to battle Lusamine, who retaliated by sending out the rest of her Ultra Beasts to attack. At Soliera's suggestion, Moon attempted to stop Lusamine by capturing Nihilego with a Beast Ball, but the risk of Lusamine suffering negative side effects from a forced separation prevented her from firing the arrow. When Necrozma fled to the Megalo Tower, Lusamine and her Ultra Beasts chased it while Moon, Sun, and the Ultra Recon Squad members followed them. At the top, Moon attempted to capture Nihilego again, but was blinded by a bright light emanating from a wormhole Necrozma created. The wormhole sucked everyone into it and dropped them off in the skies above Mount Lanakila. After landing safely in a field of snow, an unconscious Moon was found by Ryuki and carried off to somewhere else. Later, she found herself trapped in a cage at Aether Paradise by Faba and Plumeria, who had dressed herself in Moon's previous outfit. Faba revealed that he had researched Moon's past in order to learn more about her. He also showed that Sun reunited with Lillie and they managed to safely separate Lusamine from Nihilego, but were forced to protect her while they battled Necrozma. After being freed by Gladion, they attempted to confront Faba, but were forced to battle Ryuki after he was tricked into attacking them. As her own Pokémon were hidden away by Faba, Gladion allowed Moon to use his Silvally while he stayed behind to face Ryuki. Moon fled to Secret Lab B and reunited with her Pokémon, only to be interrupted by a group of Aether Foundation Employees. Moon had her team fight off the Employees while she made medicine for Gladion and his Pokémon, leading to evolving into . Once the medicine was complete, Moon prepared to leave and meet with Gladion again, only to be approached by Lunala.